Haru
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} For more information, see his article on the Rave Master Wiki. Haru (ハル Haru) is a young traveler who uses a sword that is able to change forms. Appearance Haru is a young man with white spiky hair. He wears a light blue shirt under a black Heart Kreuz jacket, a pair of white cargo pants with a chain dangling on the right pocket and black shoes for foot wear. He carries a brown bag and his sword, the Ten Commandments, which he keeps on his back when not in use. Personality Haru is a kind young man as seen when he helped Natsu, a complete stranger, when he saw that he was feeling ill.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave, Page 5 He is also quite loyal and is willing to lay his life on the line for his friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 9-10 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Surrounded by a multitude of people, Haru enjoys the fireworks prepared by the Fairy Tail Mages, eyes bulging out in delight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Page 12 Grand Magic Games arc After Fairy Tail achieves victory, and regains the title of number one Guild in Fiore, the king assembles all of the Mages of Fiore to reveal shocking information.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 20-23 Haru, alongside Elie, Musica and Let, is called forth by the King to be informed of the grave danger approaching Fiore. Within the group of Mages, he stands next to his friends as they listen to the King announce the fatal incoming attack led by the Dragons themselves. The King, however, reveals that the Eclipse Gate will be used to defeat the incoming herd of Dragons. Though, he states, knowing the enemy's power more than one hundred will remain, if not more. Ending his speech with tears streaming down his cheeks, he begs for the Mages of Fiore to protect the country. Haru stands next to the several Mages as they accept his request and cheer joyously with the united Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-15 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Tail x Rave While traveling, Haru got separated from Elie and, while looking for her, stumbles upon a motion sick young man. He rushes to his aid and introduces himself. The guy introduces himself as Natsu from Fairy Tail, a Mage guild. As Haru supports Natsu, Natsu smells fire and quickly goes to eat it, much to Haru's surprise.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 4-6 The two then head to a restaurant and begin to eat. While eating, Natsu reveals that he is there to defeat an evil Mage who is causing trouble in casinos. Haru volunteers to help, saying that he's a good fighter but Natsu waves away his offer, saying that he can handle it himself. He then describes the evil Mage and Haru presumes that he is describing his ally, Elie. The two then begin to fight with Haru not planning to let Natsu go after Elie.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 8-10 Natsu attacks with his Fire Dragon's Roar, which Haru counters by using his Explosion Sword. Natsu then charges at him and Haru dodges using his Silfarion. He then attacks Natsu with Mel Force, destroying the surrounding buildings. Natsu, however, is unaffected and attacks Haru with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 11-14 While fighting, the two subsequently arrive at the casino, destroying a majority of the building. The two then charge at each other but are interrupted when Erza Scarlet attacks them, revealing herself to be the evil Mage that Natsu was supposed to defeat. Erza then proceeds to beat up the two of them for ruining her streak. Haru later manages to reunite with his friends and, upon hearing their interest in meeting Natsu, tells them that he is a terrible person.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 16-21 Abilities Master Sword Specialist: In combat, Haru shows great skill in using his Ten Commandments sword and its forms, being able to fight on par with Natsu Dragneel and defeat Klodoa when teamed up with the Fire Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Tail x Rave Equipment Ten Commandments (Magic Sword): This magical sword, wielded by Haru, has the ability to change to ten different forms, with each form possessing a unique appearance. By changing the sword's form, the user may utilize ten kinds of Magic that each individual form provides in combat. These are the known forms of Haru's sword:Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave *'Eisenmeteor': One of the known forms of Haru's sword as well as its default form. The sword appears to be large, double sided and is made of metal. Due to its width, the sword can be used to block attacks, as shown when Haru blocked Natsu's punch.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave, Page 10 *'Explosion Sword': One of the known forms of Haru's sword. Unlike Eisenmeteor, the Explosion Sword is thin and has no proper cutting edge. However, it creates powerful explosions on contact.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 11-12 *'Silfarion': One of the known forms of Haru's sword. The hilt is designed similarly to that of a bird's wing. The sword also makes Haru light, enabling him to easily dodge attacks and walk on walls.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Tail x Rave, Page 13 *'Mel Force': One of the known forms of Haru's sword. An intricately designed sword that allows Haru to attack his opponents with powerful bursts of air, sending them flying. *'Gravity Core': One of the known forms of Haru's sword. This sword is extremely heavy, allowing the wielder to break through hard objects with ease. Haru usually jumps before switching to this form in order to take full advantage of its weight. *'Blue Crimson': One of the known forms of Haru's sword. A sword that divides into two, one attacks with fire and one attacks with ice. Haru can combine the twin swords to attack the opponent(s) with both elements simultaneously, inflicting heavy damage. Trivia *Haru is the protagonist of Hiro Mashima's previous work, Rave Master. *Erza Knightwalker's spear has the same name and abilities as Haru's sword, the Ten Commandments. *In the cover page of Chapter 91, Natsu wears Haru's attire and have the Ten Commandments.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Cover Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Haru *Natsu Dragneel & Haru vs. Klodoa/Jackpot 2.0 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crossover Character